faeryqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Finchaw Two
I'm pretty sure he's a boy. Here's some names I cooked up. Feel free to erase ones you hate, or add your own. :P I sort of like the idea that since Regan's name was Shakespeare-inspired... so would her younger brother's. *Toby *Oliver *Adrian ....and then those were the only ones I liked. (I'm not giving Baby Finchaw a name that will earn him a lifetime of torture.... and neither would Hope.) Full names I thought were cute for the names I picked: *Toby James Shaw (TJ? Is that too redundant with CJ? :P) :I would much rather go Tobias over Toby, I love it as a nickname. <3 CJ. Always. *Oliver Patrick Shaw *'Adrian Robert shaw' :WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER! Other names I liked... that I thought sounded good with Regan... *Ryan *Braedan *Declan *Riley Full names I thought were cute for those names... *Ryan William Shaw **Ryan Willa Shaw (Gender-bent daughter) *Braedan Robert Shaw (I must have a thing for "Robert" as a middle name xD) *Declan Matthew Shaw *Riley Aaron Shaw **Riley Erin Shaw (Gender-bent daughter) Soooo now it's your turn. Go! :P Model Options: *Jake Cherry *Charlie Rowe *Preston Bailey At first I was thinking no. Finchaw is not about to be predictable and have a boy after having a girl. Rex is about to lose power FOREVER and have another daughter. The girls, his girls. Then you somehow caught my attention by leaving the 's' in shaw for Adrian Robert Shaw un-capitalized. That was already my favorite of the Shakespeare-inspired names. The flow in the sibling names Regan and Adrian, possibly the rhyme, I love too much for articulate words. :Since I would still love to have another girl, and very much want one. I like the names Riley and Ryan. I really want a girl named Ryan. Do not ask, I cannot explain. So. Ending my turn. Charlie Rowe = Adrian Robert Shaw. Your turn. Go! XD "our love is the rarest, purest love of all... so rare and so pure... we spelled our RARE with our children's names"? Finchaw Babies 2-4 The mutual turn: *Adrian Robert Shaw-- Charlie Rowe *Twins: Ryan Wilhelmina Shaw & Erin Riley Shaw -- Model TBD (Lauren Boles) ::Josie and Lucy Gallina (Twins though!) ::Lauren Boles :::Dakota Blue Richards (and Charlie Rowe)Ryan and Erin ::::POSSIBLE TWINS BREAKTHROUGH Jadin Gould??? ::::: Her face at first threw me off. I kept thinking I know her. Then it hit me. Young Abigail, her nose and those freckles. But she's still really cute, and she sort of makes me think of a future version of Regan so that has to be a good thing. ---- Thoughts: Emily Meade actually reminds me more of Teal than of Rex and Hope. :P THOSE TWINS THOUGH. OMG. So adorable. And I'm in love. Hailey Noelle Johnson-- cute, but not like my super favorite. Lauren Boles: Could also totally work. I did like... some half-hearted searching last night while we were discussing names, and I did come across Dakota Blue Richards. But something about her face didn't seem to fit the family, I think. ---- It is so funny that you say Emily reminds you more of Teal than Erin (Rex and Hope) because I needed a face for Nyxie's daughter Shane Istrati. :: I felt the same about Dakota Blue and her face. That was why I looked up those two pictures where she looks like two different little girls. I agree about the twins, they are perfect for twins. And Lauren will have to do for Ryan and Erin pro tem. I am so excited to make Adrian Shaw, Ryan Shaw, and Erin Shaw. It literally blows my mind that the Shaw family is getting/will be that big. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ This. Category:Brainstorming